Nonet Bakugan
The Nonets are a band of evil Bakugan who were banished to The Doom Dimension by Drago's ancestor Dragonoid. Their Mechtogan Destroyer is possibly Mechtavius Destroyer. This includes Coredegon, Exostriker, Slycerak and Mandibor. The leader on the Nonets seems to be Betadron. Information The Nonets '''are the Guardian Bakugan of Wiseman who entered their dimension to make a deal. After that he freed them so Kodokor, Mutabrid, Betadron, Tremblar, Spatterix, Balista, Stronk and Worton would help him wreak havoc on Bakugan City. History They first appeared in episode 27 when one of them Fury was killed by his own Mechtogan: Coredegon, Exostriker, Slycerak and Mandibor. The rouge Mechtogan were told by Worton they wouldnt find any Bakugan on New Vestroia. Balista angrily told them not to "insult Professor Worton". In episode 28 Wiseman made a deal with them which was to help him summon Mechtavius Destroyer and he would free them as they had a common enemy: Drago. They agreed but didn't realise Wiseman had fooled them. The Nonets battled Fusion Dragonoid, Jaakor and Radizen. They summoned the evil Mechtogan sucessfuly with Betadron announcing they were the '''Nonets. '''They lost the battle when Dan summoned Dragonoid Destroyer. In episode 29 Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid battled Drago and Reptak defeating their Doomtronics in the process. They combined to build Gilderak but Drago and Reptak then combined into Aeroblitz and they lost. In episode 30 Wiseman battled Shun using Spatterix and Stronk against Shun's Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum. Spatterix and Stronk combined to form Scorptak. Shun's Bakugan then combined to form Magmafury. Shun was the winner. Wiseman then teleported. In episode 31 Betadron was furious at Spatterix for losing but Wiseman calmed him down. Wiseman took Balista and Professor Worton to a power plant, the place where they battled Marucho and Radizen. During the brawl Mira and Roxtor arrived. Later Balista and Professor Worton fused, making Volkaos. Roxtor then interferred and combined with Radizen, forming Betakor. The Nonets lost... AGAIN! In episode 32 they battled Drago, Radizen, Roxtor, Jaakor and Reptak. Mechtavius Destroyer was summoned and helped out with the brawl but they lost. In episode 33 Spatterix and Stronk battled Reptak and Drago and combined, forming Scorptak again at Bakugan Land. They also attacked Damdos during the battle. The Battle Suits, Combustoid and Defendtrix were used to defeat the Nonet Bakugan once again. In episode 34 Wiseman revealed he used his alter-ego Gunz Lazar to steal the Battle Suits. He then used Tremblar. Reptak was his apponent, but when Reptak bumped into Tremblar, he "detonated" and it was now 2 against 1. Dragonoid Destroyer was summoned and defeated Tremblar. In episode 35 Betadron, Mutabrid and Kodokor used Combustoid, Fortatron and Clawbruk as Battle Suits. The brawl had no outcome. Balista was going to go with them but refused, discovering that Wiseman was stealing Gunz's appearance. '''Ability Cards: Kodokor: ' *'Combat Smasher ' *'Battle Smasher ' '''Mutabrid: ' *'Imprison ' *'Sneaking Agression ' *'Death Storms ' 'Spatterix: ' *'Death-Range Shot ' *'''Mortal Howler Stronk: ' *'Vacuum Stride ' *'Land Tomb Balista: ' *'Hydro Octillery ' *'Bubble Rush ' *'Hydro Cannon ' *'Switch Blizzard Tremblar: ' *'Goliath Pluto *'Crunch Cannon' *'Lag Range Shield ' *'Boost Pluto ' *'Gore Sin Ulk' Worton: ' *'Air Cutter ' *'Cone Tentacle ' *'Deathly Tentacle ' *'Hyper Agility Gallery 274.jpg|All the Nonets 263.JPG|Betadron, Mutabrid and Kodokor standing 269.JPG|Balista in ball form 126.JPG|Orbeum attacking Mutabrid 029.JPG|Balista and Worton 310.JPG|All the Nonet Bakugan, about to be defeated ''''''Trivia *Spatterix and Stronk seem to hate each other. Spatterix often mocks Stronk, which is a hint of their dislike. *Balista worships Professor Worton. *Tremblar is the only BakuMine to be used. When exploding he changes into combat mode, meaning it will be easier to attack. *Tremblar seems to be half robotic, half flesh and blood. *Kodokor is very similar to a Komodo Dragon. Link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Komodo_Dragon. *Mutabrid's name is a combination of "mutant" and "hybrid". *Mutabrid looks like Glotronoid. *Spatterix has a similar body structure to Cyclone Percival. *Balista's ability '''Hydro Cannon '''is a Water-type move from Pokemon. *Worton's ability '''Air Cutter '''a Flying-type move from Pokemon. Category:Mechtanium Surge Category:Antagonists Category:Darkus Bakugan Category:Pyrus Bakugan Category:Aquos Bakugan Category:Subterra Bakugan Category:Haos Bakugan Category:Ventus Bakugan Category:Sky Raiders Category:BakuFusion Category:BakuMine